Dueling Monsters
by DarkNaruto101
Summary: What would happen if Yugi Muto went to Yuaki Acadamy instead of Tuskune? Find out in this epic crossover where vampire meets duelist and the king of games. YugiXherem
1. The Duelist and the Vampire

How things work:

"Saying Something"

"_Thought/Flashback"_

Now on with the story:

Chapter 1: The Duelist and the Vampire

The bus slowly pulled up an eerie like dirt road that leads to the school. It slowly passed some gloomy like trees without leaves on a signal branch. Near the end of the road, the bus slowly stopped in front of an old withered and torn down scare crow. On the other side was a pathway that had been cut out leading through the forest.

The doors to the bus slowly came open. Sitting at the driver's seat was a man in a bus driver getup. He had oddly glowing eyes and a face that only a mother could love. He had a cigar in his mouth being held up by his right hand. He pulled it out of his mouth and puffed a ring of smoke into the air.

"**This is your stop kid,"** said the man as he plopped the cigar back in his mouth. He heard a slight coughing noise from the back of the bus. The bus began to vibrate as the figure moved and stopped in front of the driver.

"Thank you for the ride," said a young man as he took his suit case and got off the bus. He was wearing a white shirt with a green blazer over it. He had green slacks on with a pair of black shoes to go with it. He was also wearing a red tie and a large bulky object around his neck that resembled a pyramid with an eye in the center. He was about five foot one with his hair mainly being black with red highlights to accent it and a few strands of dirty blond hair in front.

"**Just doing my job kid,"** the man boasted with a hint of enjoyment in his voice. **"Besides, it's not every day we have someone like you attend our school, especially the acclaimed 'King of Games' himself, Yugi Muto."** Then man then began to grin as he looked at the amusement on the boys face.

"Well there were others more deserving than me," said the newly identified Yigi as he scratched the back of his head. "I just do it because it's what I like to do." He then looked around and saw the gloomy scenery. "_Is there really a school out here, it looks like a horror flik like the ones Joey and Tristan would drag me to_," he thought thinking back to how they had dragged him and Tea to see a movie called "Friday the 13th". He had nightmares for weeks on end. "Excuse me, bus driver," Yugi began, "are you sure were in the right place. This doesn't look like a place where a school would be."

"**Oh, but it is boy. You see, ****Yokai Gakuen****is a very scary place!"** The man turned around to meet one Yugi Muto who had a large anime-style sweat drop going down his head. He then nervously began scratching the back of his head, trying ignoring what the bus driver had just said. **"Listen kid, you'll find out what I'm talking about soon enough. Enjoy the school year and try to stay safe."** He began to chuckle as he pulled the handle that shut the bus doors. He then proceeded to turn the bus around and went back through the tunnel.

"_What was that about"_ Yugi thought as he looked towards the path.

"_Well,"_ another voice chimed in Yugi's mind. Then before him he saw a ghostly like appearance before him. It looked exactly like him except with his jacket was off and above his shoulders. His face seemed more intense. _"One could assume that he is trying to get inside your head and trying to make you nervous. Or the other scenario is what he said is true and this could become very dangerous for us."_

"_Yami, I don't think we have much to worry about, it couldn't be that bad,"_ Yugi suggested, trying to be optimistic about the new school he was going to. He had to leave his grandfather and friends, which was something he never liked to do. It wasn't even his idea in the first place; it was his grandfather's idea.

_Flashback-_

_Yugi went outside to the mail box of his grandfather's card shop. Things had quieted down for the king of games. It was actually nice for once not to receive duel upon duel request from all those who wanted the "Egyptian God Cards". He retrieved the mail and then went inside the back into the shop._

_His grandfather, a short man with grey hair and an orange bandana, on his was sitting at the back of the store polishing the case that held his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He looked up and saw his grandson coming with the mail in hand. "Oh, thank you Yugi," his grandfather said he retrieved the mail from his grandson's hands. "Let's see here, bill. Bill. Bill. Junk. Bill. Oh, what do we have here?" He found an envelope for a school called Youkai Academy that was addressed to Yugi. "Yugi, there something about a school here for you, I didn't know you applied to a __Yokai Gakuen__."_

"_But grandfather," Yugi began, "I never applied there." He walked over and opened the envelope. Then a case of shock came across his face. His grandfather stared at him._

"_Yugi, is something the matter?"_

"_No, I'm just surprised. There a boarding high school that is out in the middle of nowhere. They are offering me a free ride for room and board and have a reduced tuition price. My question is why, I didn't even apply there."_

"_But Yugi, does it matter in the long run? You got a school that really wants you and would like to have you as a student. You have potential beyond just Duel Monsters, remember?"_

"_I know, but what if these people don't care at all and are just using me as a marketing ploy to get more students and better press? I don't want to be used like that. It's already happened a couple times, remember?"In the past, various companies and others have sent him free deals and samples to get him to endorse their product. A school could do the same thing, but to sell off a better image._

"_Yugi," his grandfather began, "I think that you should go. Living on your own and in a situation like this would be good for you. You could get a good education and since it a small area you would have less people hounding you all the time for duels. As an added bonus, you would be out of the city for a while, which would give you a real chance to see the country areas." Yugi looked at his grandfather for a couple minutes thinking about a way to respond until it hit him._

"_But Grandfather, what about my friends. I can't leave them behind like this and besides, its two weeks before the school year starts." He thought for sure this would convince his Grandfather, but it did not dissuade his advances about the subject. Finally, his Grandfather talked him into it. "I guess I can go, I mean what is the worst that could happen?"His Grandfather then proceeded to call the school with the number listed and signed him up._

_Flashback End_-

Needless to say, when he told his friends, they weren't happy with him, not one bit. But, after a few days passed they came to terms with it and supported him. Hours before he left, they gathered outside the shop and each gave Yugi their farewells. It seemed especially hard for Tea, but he couldn't understand why.

He then opens a card case that was at his side and pulls out four cards. They each had handed him a card, one each. The three had each given Yugi a card to keep with him, to help him remember who his friends. From Joey, he gave him "Gearfried The Iron Knight". From Tristan, he had given him his "Des Kangaroo". From Tea, she reluctantly handed him "Mermaid Knight" and had hugged him tightly. Finally, his Grandfather held out his most precious card, "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and handed it to him. He looked at these cards, with the memory of those he cared for.

"_Don't worry,"_ Yami began, _"we will see them again. Until then, make the best of this new experience. A chance like this doesn't happen so often."_ He knew Yami was right, so he began to walk into the forest and down the trail.

The trail was very dark and spooky; it reminded him about a couple times when they were walking through the forest at Duelist Kingdom. He then came to a small clearing in the trail and looked up. He saw a blood red sky in place of where the blue one should be. _"Why is the sky red"_ he began to think. All of the sudden, he heard the sound of tires grinding up against the dirt's surface.

"Watch out," he heard the voice of a girl cry out behind him. He turned around to see the bike and its rider about two inches away from his face.

THAWK

The next thing that Yugi knew, he was on the ground. He felt a pain in his abdominal area and thought to himself. _"That's going to leave a mark,"_ he thought to himself. He was struggling to stand. The next thing he knew, the girl he had crashed into was in front of him with a handkerchief.

She was a sight to behold. When Yugi saw what she looked like up close, Yugi began to wobble more out of nervousness. She was a nice looking girl with pink hair and a rounded face. She had a female version of the school uniform on, which he noticed had a skimpy skirt. He then began staring at her chest, noticing how big her breasts were and how close they were to him. She had a choker collar with a weird cross attached to it. _"Hm, must be a religious thing."_ He noticed that he was bleeding from his head.

"I'm so sorry," she stuttered as she began wiping the blood from his head away. "My anemia must be acting up again. Are you ok?" She sounded concerned for the boy. She then starred at him noticing his features. _"He's kind of cute."_ She then noticed a heavenly aroma. It was his blood.

"No worries, it's just a scratch." She began to lean towards him as if they were going to kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire." With that, she bit into his neck.

He felt the blood being drained from his body and turned his face briefly to look down at her. She was really sucking his blood. He was scared at first, but much to his surprise after a couple seconds he was no longer scared. She pulled away after about a minute or so.

"Thank you so much," she squealed with a hint of pleasure in her voice.

"Um, you're welcome," he hesitantly said. "So… your really… a um…. vampire?"

"Yes and if it's any consolation, your blood is the best blood I have ever had." She then noticed that he was wearing the school uniform. "So, you're going to the same school as me aren't you?" He slowly nodded his head. "Great, you're not scared of vampires, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I can't really be scared of anything I've never met before, so I guess no." She immediately hugged him upon hearing this. For a girl who looked fragile, she was so strong. He felt like he was being crushed.

"Great, will you be my friend then?"

"Of course I will. The more friends I make, the less likely I'll have anything to worry about."

"Great, my name is Akyashi Moka"

"Muto Yugi"

"Now, where have I heard that name before?" She began thinking for a couple moments then face faulted. "Wait a minute, your Yugi Muto! The one humans refer to as the 'King of Games'! Everyone in my old school would watch you on TV. I think the game you would play was um… um… Candy Land!" At that point, now Yugi had face faulted.

"Um... Moka, I think you mean Duel Monsters."

"Oh, yeah, that was it. So you're him?" He nodded his head. "So I'm friends with the king of games, wow." Yugi then looked down and saw his watch say 7:30.

"Moka, we may want to get going or we could be late for the opening ceremonies for freshmen." Moka agreed and they began heading for the school. They talked on the way there getting to know each other a little better.

After the opening ceremonies, Moka and Yugi got separated. He walked to his assigned class room. There, he saw a woman with the tail of a cat and cat ears. "_She must be into that cosplay thing or something"_ he thought as he took one of the empty seats. After a couple minutes, the final bell rang.

"Welcome to a new year at Yokai Gakuen, I will be your homeroom and English teacher Mrs. Nekemo or to you, Nekemo Sensei. Now there are a couple rules I would like to share." Yugi began to make a mental note of what she was about to say. He had never been in trouble at school before so he wanted to pay attention. "First off, as you know, Yokai Gakuen is a school for monsters."

"_Right, a school for monsters,"_ thought Yugi to himself. Then he thought about what he had just said to himself. _"What!"_ He then looked around and saw that everyone in the room looked human. _"This can't be right."_

"_Oh it can," said Yami _who appeared by his side. A large kind next to Yugi, Saizou Komiya, was speaking about something. He wasn't paying attention as he was listening to Yami. "_That would explain all the energy's we felt on our way here. Besides, your friend Moka said she was a vampire right."_

"_I thought she was joking! I didn't think she meant it."_

"_Well, now we know she really is. Besides I felt a weird power that is being kept behind that necklace. Next time you see her, ask her about it."_

"_Right, but who knows when I'll see her again."_

"_I think you'll see her sooner than you think." _Yamibegan to smirk and then dispersed. As soon as he was gone, the door opened and in walked a familiar pink haired friend of his.

"I'm sorry I was late, but I got lost on my way here," she said with a sigh of relief that she had now found the class room. All the boys were staring at her now with lustful eyes. Some even looked like they were undressing here with their eyes as well.

"That's ok, please go take a seat behind Yugi-san," Mrs. Nekemo said as she pointed in Yugi's direction. Moka then went wide eyed and had an expression of glee on her face.

"Yugi-san" she shouted as she ran towards him and jumped on top of him for a hug.

"_She's crushing me!"_ he thought.

Homeroom had ended for the day and they were allotted the rest of the day to explore the academy. Yugi was being pulled along by Moka, who held his arm ever so tightly. _"She's so strong,"_ he thought. She had been lugging him around for almost an hour exploring the school. He saw looks of people staring at them. The guys were staring at them saying:

"Wow, she amazing looking!"

"My life has purpose now!"

"Where has she been all my life?"

"Who the hell is that guy with her?"

"Guess she's into the weak and scrawny type!"

"Well I'll crush him if he gets in my way!"

He then began to fear for his existence. Yeah, he faced some horrific trials of courage and strength in the past, but this was a different story. They wanted to kill him for being next to a beautiful girl. It reminded him when he and Tea walked into a shopping mall one time to try and find Joey a birthday present while guys were staring at him with killing glares for being next to her. _"Wait, why am I thinking about her in a time like this?"_ he thought. Then he noticed what the girls were saying:

"He's cute."

"He's hot."

"He can ride me all night long!"

"Wait, who the hell is he with!"

"It's that Moka chick; she's got all the guys in school after her!"

"We can't let that bitch have him!"

Yugi had never seen so many people fight over him before, yet alone women. He began to blush when he heard them. Moka saw his blush and began to get angry. _"Why am I so angry right now?"_ she thought. She then tugged on him harder and sped away from the area.

They finally stopped near a vending machine. Yugi, being the kind person he was used some of his money by him a soda and her, a tomato juice. He didn't question why because he thought he knew the answer already. He went to her and gave her the tomato juice. They sat down at a bench near the vending machine.

He looked at his drink. He couldn't think about drinking in a time like this. _"Maybe that's why I got the free room and board, they knew it was going it be a one way trip for me!"_ he thought. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was at a school for monsters.

"Yugi," Moka began to ask with a hint of worry in her voice, "are you ok? You seem a little out of it."

"Nope, I'm fine," he said, "just peachy."

"So, what is it like to be the 'King of Games', to have all those humans love you must be hard." Before he could ask why, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hello there," said an ominous voice from behind. The two turned to see a boy that was about 6'4 and was dressed in the school uniform. He had an ugly mug and also a face only a mother could love. He shoved Yugi aside and said, "My name is Saizou Komiya, but you can call me your future boyfriend. Now, why don't you forget about this loser and come hang out with a real monster?" She quickly went over and grabbed Yugi of the floor.

"Sorry, but Yugi and I are having fun now." That was all she said before she and Yugi scurried away, leaving a very angry Saizou.

They had begun walking toward the dorms. What they found there was a bit of a shocker to Yugi. There stood before them a creepy manor like building, like the ones you would see in scary movies. Yugi sweat dropped. _"We live here?"_ he thought. He shrugged his shoulders. _"At this point, nothing can surprise me."_

"Yugi, doesn't look amazing?" asked Moka as Yugi sweat dropped again. They stood there staring at the building until Yugi remembered what Yami wanted him to ask.

"Moka," he began to ask and then turned to her, "I've been meaning to ask what that cross on your neck does? Is it there for a reason, religious reason, or is it just a fashion statement?" Moka giggled at that last part.

"No silly, this seals my true form. Without it, I become really scary, emphasis on the scary."

"You sound like the bus driver from this morning. Well anyway, I'm going to go get set up, meet back here in any hour?" She nodded. She wanted to get to know her new friend better. They both left for their rooms.

He found his room and opened the door. It was a fairly nice sized room with a small kitchen area for cooking. There was a small desk there where he set down his items. He then went over to his bed and sat down. He took out his Duel Monsters deck and pulled out the "Koribu" card. He imagined a Duel Monsters field in front of him and held out the card. Then, pretending like he was about to play it. He said "I summon 'Koribu' in attack mode."

All the sudden, to his surprise, a flash of light laminated the room. There stood before him a little tiny puff ball with hands, feet, and eyes. "What the," he began to say with a look of shock, "oh my Duel Disk must be on have a bug or something." But then he realized, the Disk wasn't even out of his suit case yet. "Whoa, this must be a dream."

Then the newly formed Koribu jumped on Yugi's lap and smacked him. He was real alright. Seeing his Duel Spirit on his lap in the flesh was really scary to him. He heard Koribu make his signature noise. "Are you really real?" He felt the furry creature in front of him. "Yami!" he shouted.

"_I know, I see"_ said Yami as he appeared in front of them.

"I thought after the whole Darts incident that we wouldn't be seeing these guys come to life anymore?"

"_I think I know why, do you feel that energy all around us?"_ Yugi nodded his head wondering where this was going. _"My guess is that there is enough energy around here to allow us to be able to summon our Duel Monsters and there spells and traps. It's almost like a shadow game, but never ending and being able to do it when we want here."_

Yugi sat there petting Koribu on the head while Yami continued to explain things for the next half hour.

Yugi and Moka were sitting under a tree in the woods sharing stories. Yugi was currently sharing stories about Domino City with her. She listened contently, wanting to know more. "… then Tristan had come up and shouted 'Wheeler, give that back!'" Yugi said with a slight chuckle about the memory. Moka had frowned at the end.

"You speak of humans like their so great, like you can be friends with them even if they knew you were a monster." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I don't hate them. I mean some can be jerks, but I try to see the best in all people." He saw Moka's frown widen in length.

"That's a very good quality, but there is nothing good about humans. I hate them!" she shouted with anger and a hint of sadness. Yugi was shocked to say the very least. "When I went to middle school, all the humans wouldn't be friends with me or even give me the time of day. They would talk to each other, play that game Duel Monsters which you play, laugh and play jokes on each other. Me, I sat in back of the room because no one would accept me. That's why, I just hate them!"

"Moka, I …., um, what would you do if I told you I was human?"

"What, no way, you can't be," she said in disbelief as she got up and backed away slowly.

"I am human. I guess I have my answer now." He got up and began walking away. "Goodbye, Moka-san." With that, he was continued walking away, leaving a dazed Moka.

"_How can he be human,"_ Moka thought. _I make a friend and because he's human, I turn him away. What have I done? I have to go after him, maybe there's still time to get to him."_ Just then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Yugi," she hopefully asked.

"Wrong," said the voice as the arm turned her around.

"YUGI! HELP!"

"Shuuu," said Saizo as he cover her mouth, "were going to have some fun." He pushed her to the ground and all of the sudden began to grow. She watched in horror as he became an Orc. His tongue fell out of his mouth. "Now, let's have some fun!"

Yugi was standing at the bus stop. He was looking down at the ground trying to think what he could do and how to explain why he was home to his grandfather. _"I knew it was a bad idea to even come here! I shouldn't have come. Now I found out that I had a monster for a friend and just when I thought she would accept me no matter what, she found out I was human."_

"_Yugi, relax," Yami calmly said. "You could go back and try and work it out."_

"_Huh, maybe your right, I should go back there and try."_ He was walking toward the way back to the school when.

"YUGI! HELP!"

"That sounded like Moka!" Yugi shouted.

"_Hurry Yugi," _Yami said. _"I think she's in danger."_

"No one's coming," said Saizo as he walked toward her. She moved back until she hit a tree and watched in horror as Saizo got closer.

"Yugi," she whispered with a hint of regret in her voice, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Moka." From a distance, they both saw Yugi running towards them. "Don't worry Moka, I'm here." He then shouted "YU-GI-OH!" A beam of light came down and surrounded him. In the shadow of the light was Yugi, who had a more confident look on his face. His features had become more predominate. His jacket was now above his shoulders and the sleeves flapping around in the wind. There was also a yellow eye on his forehead that was there for a couple seconds and then faded.

"Leave Moka alone Saizo," said Yami Yugi in a now deep voice. The confident expression on Yugi's face made Saizo even angrier.

"You think some light show will make me scared of you?" asked Saizo as he turned his attention towards Yugi. "You're dumber than I thought."

"Yugi!" shouted Moka. "Run, it's too dangerous, he could kill you."

Yami Yugi had a smirk on his face. "Moka, I, nor the other Yugi, is going to leave you in his clutches. Not if I have anything to say about."

"_What did he mean by 'I, nor the other Yugi?'" _she thought.

With that said he pulled out a deck of cards from a case on his belt and pulled out seven cards from the top of his deck. "Saizo, let's play a little game. Pick a card, any card." He held out the seven cards with their backs toward Saizo.

"Fine," he said, "but what cards are going to do for you, I don't know." He then smirked. "I pick the card in the two left from the middle."

"Excellent choice," said Yami Yugi with a smile. "Now, I summon you, "Gearfried The Iron Knight!" As soon as he stopped saying that, a small flash of light came out of nowhere and blinded Saizo. There standing in front of him was a black armored figure with silver encrusted lines going around various areas. He had gantlets, one having a sword attached to it. He had several red jewels, one being on top of his helmet. His eyes glowed red. There was a massive amount of dark energy surrounding him.

"Master Yugi," he said with a deep and raspy voice, "how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Gearfried," Yami Yugi began, "I would like you to show our friend here a thing or two about how picking on others is wrong."

"Yes master," Gearfried began, "it should be an easy task seeing of how he has the strength of a 'Mystical Elf'."

"Hey!" Saizo said. "I don't know who you are, but when you say that I'm 'easy', that just pisses me off! Now, I'm mad." He then rushed at Gearfried who didn't move an inch. He was about to hit him when Gearfried held out his hand. He grabbed Saizo by the hand and flipped him.

"Do you honestly believe what I said was false?" asked Gearfried as he walked toward him. "My master has no time to deal with a weakling like you." He then raised his sword and slammed it forward. Saizo barley dogged it in time. He got up and ran toward Gearfried for another clash of strength. "Yes, come at me." With that said, he ran towards Saizo. They impacted against one another with great force.

Meanwhile, while Gearfried and Saizo were fighting, Yami Yugi had walked over to Moka and extended his hand. He grabbed Moka's hand and began to pull her up. He lost grip and she began to fall again. He was able to pull her up, but he did it by the Rosario. As soon as she was up it snapped. "What, my…" she was cut off by a sudden explosion of energy. It pushed Yugi back and stopped the fight between Gearfried and Saizo to see what was happening.

"_That Yokai level, it too huge for any normal monster, could she be one. Could she be a Vampire?"_ Saizo began to think.

"_My assumption was correct" _Yami Yugi thought.

Moka suddenly had bats cover her. Her features began to change. Her skin began to have a nice shine to it. Her hair became silver and her eyes crimson red. Her breasts had become larger as well as her ass. Her body as a whole became more mature. The bats then began to lift of here to see the new Moka. Saizo was the only one with an expression of shock written on his face. She turned to look at Yami Yugi.

"So, you have awoken me from my slumber?" she asked. "Interesting enough I suppose." She then turned to where Gearfried and Saizo were standing.

"Oh Saizo," she began seductively. She walked forward swaying her hips back and forth. "I thought you wanted to have your way with me. Well here I am." Saizo, badly hurt by fighting Gearfried and now insulted, ran toward Moka. She smirked. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she shouted as she kicked him. He went flying into a tree. He had finally passed out.

"Quite the shot their Mrs. Akyashi," stated Gearfried as he walked back toward Yami Yugi. She followed him to a smirking Yami Yugi, who was fiddling with his card deck. Gearfreid stood behind Yami Yugi waiting for his orders. One Moka Akashi was standing across from him.

"You lied to me," she said with a hint of anger, "you lied to us. No human could summon someone like him." She pointed at Gearfried. "Not only that, but I feel like there are two different people that inhabit the same body. It has something to do with that pyramid around your neck, doesn't it?"

"You could say that," said Yami Yugi with a grin on his face. "Tell me, do you know of the of pharaohs ancient Egypt?" She nodded. "I used to be one of them. As I do not remember my true name, I am called Yami Yugi, or just Yami. I used to be a pharaoh of ancient Egypt, one that participated in the act of bringing Duel Monsters to life and playing with them for our games. I was known as the best among my people." Before he could continue, he was cut off by Moka who began to laugh.

"My father would tell me a story about you. How you saved the world from falling into chaos and how you surprisingly beat my grandfather Raymond Shlomo Akyashi. My question is how you beat him and why didn't you kill him when you did?"

"So he was your grandfather, hmpth. That is a story for another time. To continue, my soul was sealed in this Millennium Item I wear around my chest. Think of it like your Rosario except it contains my soul and not another personality. That is why you sense two people, because two spirits, the one that was born in the body and mine. As for the summoning, this usually only can happen in a shadow game, however, I think it is because of all the energy around here. Its strong enough for an actual summoning. So yes, I still am technically human. Does that answer your questions?"

"For now, yes." She said as she snatched the Rosario out of his hand. "This just got a hell of a lot more interesting. Tell your other side to take care of my other side. Until we next meet."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," he said. With that, a beam of light came down and gave Yugi back control. At the same time, Moka snapped on her Rosario. Moka fell into Yugi's arms. He set her down gently.

"This just got interesting, didn't it master Yugi?" Gearfried slowly began to fade and then disappeared.

"It sure did," said Yugi as he looked toward the sky.

Yugi waited outside for Moka. After five minutes of waiting, she ran outside happy to see her friend. "Yugi, I just want to say…" she was cut off by Yugi.

"Moka," said Yugi with a hint of happiness in his voice, "I told you to stop apologizing." She nodded, happy that she was friends with Yugi again.

"And don't worry Yugi; I'll keep your secret safe."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She then began to blush at the comment. She started to twiddle her fingers.

"Do you... um… think I could have…" She was cut off by Yugi pulling down his neck collar. Moka was surprised that he did so.

"Go right ahead." She came in close and bit him on the neck. He felt the pain for only a moment and then it subsided. She was drinking for about a good thirty seconds and then pulled away.

"Thank you," she said with a hint of glee in her voice. "Now come on, let's get to class!" she said as she dragged him down the way towards the school.

"_I could get used to this,"_ he thought.

Authors Note:

Finally after two long years I am back and in business. So what did you think of the concept? Should I continue? You deiced. My fate is in your hands. So please review. She you next time (I hope).

-Darknaruto101


	2. My Destined One

**Your wish is my command and so it shall be, a new chapter for you from me**

Story Start:

Chapter 2: Yugi, the Destined One

The bed began to shake as one Yugi Muto began to toss and turn. "Ah Moka," he mumbled in his sleep. It had been a week since he came to Yokai Gakuen. He and Moka had become really close in that short time.

-_Flashback_-

"_So Yugi," Moka began to ask, "What was your old school like? I'm sure being who you are, you were probably really popular." They were sitting under a tree during lunch eating their respective meals. Moka was wanted to know a little about Yugi's life before the academy and had decided that now was the right time to ask questions._

"_You could say that," he began, "if you call receiving duel challenges everyday and constantly be harassed by fellow students popular, than yes would be the answer." He then began to chuckle lightly. He could see a puzzled look on Moka's face. "Look, they wanted to get my title as 'King of Games' and the three rare cards I possess. They are considered to be almost unstoppable and they make most duelists want them. Sometimes people have even tried to steal them from me. Honestly, it was annoying to say the least. Hold on Moka, do you want to see them?" She nodded her head._

_He took out his card case and opened it up. He searched his deck until he found what he was looking for and pulled out three cards. He handed the three of them to Moka, who looked at the cards in amazement. "These are the cards they wanted," he said. "These are known as the Egyptian God Cards. Since the card game was based off the games they played in ancient Egypt, these cards were also created in the process. It was decided that they should stay with me because they thought I could better protect them after I won them all."_

_The first card she looked at was "Slifer The Sky Dragon". She looked at the picture on the card. It was a picture of a long red dragon with spikes running along its back. It had claws on its feet and a pair of wings near the head. Its head had two mouths with a blue jewel coming from a point at the top of his head. The dragon in the picture looked angry. It scared Moka a little and made her wonder why they would make a card that looked so made all the time. She then looked down and found several 0xxx's where the attack and defense points should be._

"_This first one is called 'Slifer The Sky Dragon', who I won by defeating a rare hunter in a duel. He was the first god card that I received." He saw her staring at the 0xxx's where the attack and defense points should be. "One of its abilities is that he receives 1000 points for the total number of card in your hand, which you would add up to get your attack and defense points. Not only that, but that second mouth of his can take 2000 attack or defense points away. He is quite amazing if you think about it."_

_She then looked at another one that read "Obelisk The Tormentor". The picture had a picture of a humanoid like creature on it. It was mainly blue and looked like it was a big bully. His teeth looked like daggers and he had a sadistic grin on his face. His eyes were a deep crimson red. Adorning the top of his was a deep blue jewel that was on a point on his head like the one "Slifer" had._

"_This one," Yugi began, "is 'Obelisk The Tormentor'. He is the second god card that I received. I got it after I clashed with the owner of Kiba Corp., the company that makes the duel disks we use to play the game and beat him. Slifer and Obelisk clashed that day when we had both summoned them. It was amazing. I luckily managed to win the duel with only three cards in my deck. He is the one you could say I use most often when I need to use one."_

_The girl was shocked at what she was hearing. She had heard about what had happened at school she went to in the human world but the way he was describing it, it sounded magical. Yugi showed her the final Egyptian God card he had in his possession, "The Winged Dragon Of Ra". The picture on the card looked elegant to her. It was a golden color, with golden wings and a golden tail to boot. Its face sort of reminded her of a bird. It had a blue jewel as well and it looked like it was wearing some sort of head dress._

"_This final card is 'The Winged Dragon Of Ra', it is said to be the most powerful of the Egyptian God cards. The question marks where the attack and defense points should be signify that the true limits of its power are unknown." She looked down and stared at the card in awe._

"_So much power within one little card," she thought. "Wow"_

"_This one was not the easiest to obtain" said Yugi as he took a bite of the roll that came with his lunch. "Not many people know this, but this card before I got it was in possession of a man who wanted to steal Yami's power and become pharaoh of the world. Yami and I, through determination and following the heart of the cards, beat him at the 'Battle City Duel Tournament' finals, which was hosted by Kiba, the guy who I got Obelisk from. Yami and I vanquished the evil inside that man and he became good once more. He entrusted us with this card."_

"_What ever happened to him Yugi?"_

"_He went back with his sister to guard the tomb of the pharaoh, Yami's to be exact. Or at least that's what I think. He never really told us what he was going to do next. I know someday though that I we will cross paths again." Yugi then took his card deck and took out four more cards. "Moka, you see theses?"_

"_Yeah and isn't one of them Gearfried, the one you summoned to help defeat Saizo?"_

"_Yes, that's right," Yugi said as he held out Gearfried and the other three cards. "These four cards here were given to me by four very special people in my life. Gearfried here was given to me by my best friend Joey. 'Des Kangaroo' was given to me by my friend Tristan. 'Mermaid Knight' was given to me by my friend Tea." Moka frowned when he heard the name Tea and wondered what she meant to Yugi, but she continued to listen. "And finally, this one, 'The Blue-Eyes White Dragon' was given to me by my Grandfather. My parents really aren't home much, so I live with my grandfather. He is like the father figure in my life and the one that taught me to play 'Duel Monsters'." _

"_So Yugi," she asked slowly, "is Tea your girlfriend or something." Yugi was startled by this. He had never really thought about Tea that way. She was a really good friend to him that was all or at least he thinks so._

"_No!" he shouted waving his hands in the air. "Were just friends, no need to go make assumptions like that. She's been my friend for a while. She's more like a sister to me than anything else. She's always got my back." Moka was not satisfied with is answer, but dropped the subject. She then began to ask other questions._

"_Could you tell me about your friends a little?"_

"_Sure, but who should I start with." He began to think. "Well, let me start with Joey. He and Tristan used to pick on me when we were younger. They would steal my cards, play pranks on me, the occasional rough housing, standard bully things."_

"_But how could you be friends with someone who used to pick on you?"_

"_Remember how I told you I try to see the best in people?" She nodded. "Well, I saw that they were good people, but they needed sometime and to show that they can friends besides each other. Now as I was saying before, they used to bully me. Karma eventually caught up with them and one day they were getting beaten up by another bully by the water front. I went over and tried to stop it by sticking up for them."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Let's just say I went for a swim after that." He rubbed the back of his head. "After that our friendship developed and let's say the rest is history. Over all though, Joey's a nice guy. Tristan isn't bad either, but Joey wants to kill him every time he hits on Joeys sister Serenity." Moka laughed when Yugi told her how Tristan and Joey would try and pick up girls. To her, they seemed really funny._

"_As for Tea, we just one day flat out became friends. I honestly can't even remember some days how it happened."_

"_I think I know why," mumbled Moka, who was now just a little dismayed about Tea._

"_What was that?" asked Yugi_

"_Nothing," Moka said waving her hands in front of her, "nothing at all."_

"_O...K..," Yugi said disbelieving what she was saying, but he went along with it anyway. He didn't want to upset her. _

"_Yugi, do you think that if I met your friends that they would like me?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice._

"_Well I know for sure Joey and Tristan will like you," he said chuckling lightly. He looked at her and saw she was being serious. "Look, of course they will. There genuinely good people. They won't judge you or make fun of you for who you are and what you do. There true friends to the end, like you and me now are." She perked up at the last part of that statement and began to blush furiously. He looked at her and then smiled and said "That's a promise."_

_Then, in the distance he heard the school bell ring signifying that lunch was over. Come on Moka, we better hurry or well be late to our next call."He said getting up and extending a hand to her. "We don't want detention, do we?" he asked with a slight grin on his face._

"_Right," she said as he took her hand and helped pull her up. They grabbed their bags and their trays and ran back towards the school._

-_End Flashback_-

"Moka, not here," said Yugi as he was dreaming. His face signified that he was in pure bliss during his dream. Yami appeared next to him with Koribu by his side.

"_So, what do you think he's dreaming about this time?" _asked Yami in an amused tone. Koribu made his signature noise. _"I see, do you really think it's another Moka dream?"_ Koribu made the same noise again. _"I see."_ Just then the buzzer on his alarm clock began to start up. Yugi rocked up out of bed in a startled fashion.

"I really need to get used to that," he said rubbing the back of his head. He then turned to see Yami and Koribu starring at him. "Hey, um, why are you starring at me like that?" he asked.

"_Oh no reason in particular,"_ replied Yami. _"We were just admiring your dream about Moka."_ Yugi froze on sight hearing this. He blushed a crimson red color.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted throwing a pillow in Yami and Koribu's direction. It passed through them. Yami began to grin while Koribu playfully jumped up and down and stuck out his tongue. Yugi realized that with that reaction Yami had all the information he needed. "You breathe a word of this to no one, please?" he asked in a whining fashion.

"_Who can I tell," _He began, _"no one else can see me, remember?"_ Yugi felt relieved when he remembered this. _"But that doesn't mean I can't keep reminding you though."_ He said and then grinned like a mad man. Yugi then began blushing again. He then sighed and got up to get ready for school.

****(30 min later)****

He walked out of the boy's dorm to a cold breeze sweeping across his face. He saw Moka standing there with her skirt swaying in the breeze. He knew she was waiting for him. He then thought back to his dream. He almost got a nosebleed thinking about it. "Come on Yugi, let's get going or were going to be late!" shouted Moka, still waiting for him to come. He snapped out of his trance.

"Coming," he shouted running toward her. He stopped and said "Thanks for waiting. Now let's get to school." They began running toward the school, not wanting to miss homeroom. Little did they know, a blue haired girl was standing behind the trees watching them.

"Moka Akyashi, you're going down." The blue haired girl smiled and then looked towards Yugi and her smile grew. "And now I know just how to take you down too." She then disappeared in an instant.

****(Lunch Time)****

Yugi and Moka were sitting by a tree, listening to the sounds of nature as they at their lunch. Yugi found it interesting. Yeah, the place was creepy and all that, but it still had that natural feel to it that he couldn't find in the city. The school was surrounded by a forest after all and he didn't see many of those in Domino City that for sure. Listening to the leaves produce sound when the wind hit them, you know things he couldn't find in the city and that he enjoyed hearing.

"_This is relaxing,"_ thought Yugi as he sat behind a tree with it leaves missing and its branches twisted in an unusual manner. _"I guess this place isn't as bad as I first thought, but now that I've been here for a week or so, it's not that different from a regular school. Granted that everyone here is a monster but as long that 'no changing into your true form on campus' rule is in effect, I should be fine."_ He then looked next to him to see Moka staring at him. "Uh Moka, is something wrong?" He began to rub the back of his head and chuckle nervously.

"No, nothing at all," she said back as she began moving closer to him. "I'm just a little thirsty that's all." Yugi's eyes widened at the statement because he knew what she wanted. She wanted his blood. Inched closer and closer to him until she was about a couple centimeters away when he jumped up. He then began to slowly back away from the tree.

"Uh," he started, "I just remembered that I forgot something back in my room for my next class. I'll… talk to you later Moka." With that, he walked as fast as he could without it trying to look like he was running away from here. _"Sorry Moka, it's just I really don't feel like having my blood sucked right now."_

Moka couldn't help but be a little hurt. _"Was it something I said? Maybe I did something wrong. He could actually need to get something from his room."_ All these thoughts ran through her mind and made even more upset. She decided to confront him later about it and continued to eat lunch. She then noticed that he'd forgotten to finish his lunch. "_Why didn't he take his lunch with him? I'll find him when I'm finished and give it to him."_ With that, she began to quickly finish her lunch.

****(With Yugi)****

Yugi was sitting on a rock near the lake in the forest. Yugi rubbed his hands up against the rock's surface, clearing off dirt a space where he could place his cards without them getting dirty. He lifted up his hand, and took out his duel monsters cards. He then got up and began to place each on in orderly rows along the rock. He was checking to make sure all his cards were there with him. He was doing this as an excuse to try and get his mind of something.

"_You know,"_ Yami began as he appeared next to Yugi _"you shouldn't worry about how Moka feels about, she already told you."_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yugi retorted.

"_Well, aren't we snappy today, you're only like this when something's troubling you Yugi"_

"Sorry," Yugi said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "It's just, I don't know. She's nice and all but sometimes when she taking my blood it just makes me wonder if she likes me for me and not my blood."

"_Yugi," _Yami began, _"you and I both know that Moka doesn't seem like that kind of person, we know she isn't. She's been telling you since the day we got here that you're her first friend. You knew what is was like to not have friends and you can tell she hasn't had any. She thinks of you as a genuine friend, never doubt that."_ Yugi could tell that Yami was right. She had opened up a lot and told him a lot about herself. _"Besides, you have a thing for her, remember. You can't doubt the person you have a thing for can you?"_ Yugi began to blush at this.

"I don't have a thing for her!" Yugi shouted as Yami disappeared. _"But he is right; I shouldn't doubt our friendship like that."_ He began to pike up his cards and put them back into his case. He then went down the trail leading back to the school. He looked around the forest as walked back. All of the sudden, he felt a chill up his spine, like he was being watched. He looked around for a second and didn't see anything. He shrugged it off and kept walking, not noticing a pair of eyes staring at him from behind the bushes.

Yugi continued down the path and was half way to the school. "Can someone help me please?" he heard someone say. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone lying up against a tree in the woods. He ran toward the figure. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Sitting there in front of him was a beautiful girl. The first thing he noticed was here blue hair. _"Does every girl at this school have an abnormal hair color?" _he thought. _"They're supposed to be training people to coexist with humans. Blue hair will make you stick out like a sore thumb!"_ He then began to notice her other features like her large breasts being complemented by an extremely tight white long sleeve shirt and a sweater vest over it. She also wore the slandered school girls skirt that showed off her legs. He noticed all these features as he moved closer to her.

"Are you… all right miss," he managed to say as he crouched down to her level. She then looked up and he stared straight into her eyes. She then fell into his arms.

"Oh yes, thank you," she said in a sweet tone. "You see, I've had these problems since I was little. It's just, I feel like my chest is about to explode." She then pressed he breasts up against him. And he blushed a little. "You think you can take me to the infirmary?"

"Sure, I guess so," he said. She wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned up against him.

As they were about to walk, she turned to him and said, "By the way, my name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be gentle." He began to blush again. _"Huh," _she thought _"he falling right into my trap."_ She then smirked before she faked falling over again. Yugi bent down over her.

"Are you okay Kurumu?" He began to lift her up and then they made I contact.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said and then smirked. Her eyes widened and then she faintly said _"Charm"_. Yugi felt something surge through his body, like a mystical energy just attacked him out of nowhere.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Yugi pondered. Before anything else happened, he saw his millennium puzzle's eye shine. He then felt the surge that had just been attacking his body a couple seconds ago disappear. _"Humph, that was weird. I'll ask Yami about what that was later. Maybe he'll know what it was?"_ He then looked towards Kurumu and saw she had a smirk on her face. _"Could she have something to do with what just happened to me?"_

"You ok Kurumu, your eyes widened their for a second?" he asked seeing how she would react. "Maybe you are worse than you thought. Now I should really get you to the infirmary." He saw a hint a shock in her expression. Now Yugi wasn't a dumb, so the minute he saw her expression, he knew something was up. He faced some weird things before, so this wasn't odd to him really. He knew she had something to do with what just happened, so he continued play her game.

"_What just happened?"_ Kurumu asked in her head. _"This has never happened to me before! If I can't get him then my plan won't succeed and I'll lose to that bitch Moka? I'll have to try again later because if I try again now he may suspect something. But how can I get him to fall under my spell?"_ She then looks around and notices Yugi's puzzle. _"Maybe that thing is protecting him. It shined a couple seconds after I used my charm and then he suddenly got better."_ She then began to reach toward the puzzle around Yugi's neck. All of the sudden she, hears a voice in the distance.

"Yugi, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," said a distinctly female voice. The pair turned around and saw Moka running toward them with a bag in hand. Yugi saw her and smiled while Kurumu glared at her. "Yugi, you forgot to finish your lunch so I found a bag and put it in there for you. By the way Yugi, who's this, is she a friend of yours?" The last comment had a hint of jealousy in there which Kurumu took notice of.

"Yeah, I just met her. Kurumu Kurono meet Moka Akyashi, she's a friend of mine. Moka, I was just taking Kurumu here to the infirmary before I go to class."

"That was nice of you Yugi," she said to Yugi and then turned her attention to Kurumu. "Well it's nice to meet you Kurumu. Yugi, do you need help getting her to the infirmary?"

Before Yugi could answer, Kurumu let go of Yugi and moved to the side a little. "Actually Yugi, I'm feeling good enough to get myself to the infirmary. Thank you for your help and I'll see you later." She then began to speed walk away from Moka and Yugi and was finally out of sight. They looked at each other.

"She didn't look so good just a second ago," he said while scratching the top of his head. He looked at Moka who then shrugged.

"She must've gotten better," she said.

"_Either that or she just wasn't sick at all,"_ Yugi thought. "Well Moka lets just be happy she's all right. Now let's get to class."

"Ok, but Yugi, I have a question. What did you need to get from your room? We have gym next period." This made Yugi blink a couple times before realizing that was the excuse he had used to get away from Moka before.

"Um," he said trying to think of something. "I just went to… make sure my gym clothes weren't in my room. I thought they were in the locker room but I just went to check as a precaution." Before Moka could ask any more questions, he grabbed her by the arm and said "Now come on, were going to be late." With that they ran for class.

(After Gym, With Moka in Hallway)

Moka was walking down the hallway after Gym class because Yugi was still in the locker room and had asked someone to tell her to go on ahead. As she was walking down the hall, she noticed the guys staring at her as they normally did. She felt uncomfortable, but nothing she couldn't handle, especially since she was getting used to it. She saw the other girls glare at her for having any guy wrapped around her little finger. "Moka Akyashi!" shouted a voice from above. She scanned the room for the speaker until she saw Kurumu Kurono above her sitting on the second floor railing her white panties visible to everyone who to anyone who was looking.

"Kurumu," Moka said sounding a little confused. Kurumu pushed herself from the railing and went speeding down. She landed on her feet gracefully causing all the men in the room to clap and cheer.

"Wow, she beautiful!" one guy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me, she's drop dead gorges!" yelled another.

"She's almost as beautiful as Moka!" shouted one which made Kurumu gain a tick mark on her head. She then face Moka and pointed to her.

"Moka Akyashi, I've come to defeat you!" Kurumu shouted. Moka didn't know what to say or what she had done to make Kurumu act like this. "You see Moka; you're in the way of my plan."

"Plan, what are you even talking about?" Moka asked once again confused.

"The Yokai Gakuen Transformation Plan!" she shouted. "You see, my goal is to turn all the men here into my slaves in hope of finding my destined one. However, you're in the way of my plan because with you here, all the men are staring and giving their attention to you! So, I'll defeat you by taking the one you care for the most, Yugi!"

"No, don't get him involved, he has nothing to do with this," Moka said.

"I'm not involved in what Moka?" asked Yugi as he was walking towards Moka. Kurumu saw him coming over and smirked. She ran over and jumped on top of him.

"Oh Yugi," Kurumu said while pressing herself up against him, "thank you so much for this morning, you were a big help." She then looked and remembered to get that puzzle off of him. "Hey Yugi, can I see your puzzle for a minute?" She then began to try and yank the puzzle off of his neck.

"Kurumu stop it," he said struggling to keep it around his neck. They struggled for a minute, most of the crowd still watching them. Finally, she managed to pull of the puzzle and held it in her hand. She then made eye contact with Yugi.

"_Charm!"_ she slowly said as the spell. Yugi felt that same energy as before, but now he was having even more trouble fighting it. He felt himself weaken and lose control. He tried to move, but his body was unresponsive like he was possessed.

"_I can't move my body, it's like I've lost control."_ Yugi thought as he continued to try to move or say something. _"I knew Kurumu had something to do with this! She took my puzzle, which must have protected me from what she did this morning. Yami can't help me either because the puzzle's off me. This is bad!"_

Meanwhile, Moka was watching her friend as he stood there still not moving. "Yugi, get away from her!" shouted Moka. "She is trying to use you to get to me!"

"Moka, she isn't using me," Yugi began, "unlike you who just liked me for my blood." Yugi couldn't believe what he had just said. _"What did I just say? I didn't mean to say that! This is bad."_ He saw Moka burst into tears and looked like she was about to say something. However, she stopped herself and burst through the crowd as she ran away from the scene. _"Yup, this is bad."_

"Yugi, I think I need to go to the infirmary again," Kurumu stated as she pulled on Yugi to follow her. "Do you think you could take me there?" Yugi just nodded his head and escorted her away from the scene.

****(With Moka)****

Moka was sitting on the steps that lead to the school roof. It had been a little while after the incident with Yugi. She was so upset; she didn't know what to do. _"Is that really what he thinks of me, that the reason I'm his friend is just so I can drink his blood?"_ Moka thought as she sobbed. Just then, the red jewel on Moka's Rosario began to glow blood red.

"_Stop sobbing and hurry, Yugi is in trouble!"_ said a voice. Moka looked up and looked around the room for the person that said that.

"Who… said that?" a still sobbing Moka asked.

"_Look down at the Rosario."_ The voice commanded. Moka looked down and saw that her jewel in her Rosario was shining. _"I am the other you. I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you, so quit crying and listen up. Yugi is being controlled; he didn't say those things to you on purpose."_

"What do you mean?" Moka asked skeptically. She acted was doubtful but in the back of her mind she was hoping that what her other self had said was true.

"_Look, that Kurumu girl is a __succubus! They have the power to seduce men with an ability of theirs that basically gets them to do whatever they say! Not only that, but if she kisses Yugi then he will be trapped under her spell forever."_ Moka didn't want that to happen to her friend.

"_So, he really didn't mean it!"_ she screamed in her head with happiness knowing what her friend said was not his fault. "Don't worry Yugi, I'm coming!" she shouted as she jumped up of the stairs and ran in search of her friend.

***(With Yugi and Kurumu)****

Kurumu and Yugi walked into the infirmary and looked around to make sure nobody was there. When they finished making sure no one was around, Kurumu signaled Yugi to close the doors. She then laid down on one of the beds, still holing Yugi's puzzle in her hands, while Yugi sat down at the edge of the bed. "Yahoo!" shouted Kurumu a she rolled around on the bed back and forth. "I finally got that bitch Moka out of the way and made her cry to boot! Not only that, but I have Yugi now too. This is great!" While she was going on about how she had won, Yugi was quietly sitting at the edge of the bed trying to collect himself.

"_I can't believe that just happened,"_ Yugi thought. He sighed. _"Moka was my best friend here and I just said that to her! Ok Yugi, calm down and think of a way to try and get out of this."_ All of the sudden, there was a tug on his arm. It was Kurumu, who began pulling Yugi towards her.

"Yugi," she said in a seductive tone, "you look upset. Here, let Kurumu make it all better." She placed his puzzle on the stand next to the bed and pulled him closer to her and she began to pucker her lips. _"With this, I can seal the deal and Yugi will be mine,"_ she thought excitedly. Their lips almost touched when all of the sudden, Yugi was able to push her away. She fell back onto the bed.

"Kurumu, this isn't what I want," Yugi stated simply and got up. He walked over to the stand and picked up the puzzle and placed it around his neck once again. He then turned to see an enraged Kurumu who was slowly getting up from the bed. _"Oh, this isn't good." _Yugi thought seeing how angry she looked and scared to face a women's wrath.

"So let me get this straight," she began, "I throw myself at you, I do all those embarrassing things for you and this is how you treat me."

"Uh, I'd also like to point out that you placed a spell on me too," Yugi quipped and saw it only made her angrier.

"That's what I don't understand most of all, you broke my charm!" she shouted. "I thought when I tried it on you this morning that it was a fluke that you were immune to my spell and thought it was your puzzle thing that somehow saved you. Finally, when I get it off you, my charm works and now here you are resisting it again without that stupid thing! Is that bitch Moka so much prettier than I am?" All of the sudden, a pair of wings and a tail sprouted from her back. Her nails grew long and shined when the light reflected of them. "Well then," she began as she slowly levitated in the air, "if I can't have you, no one can." She rushed towards Yugi claws pointing forward readying to impale Yugi. However, as that was occurring, the infirmary door was pulled open and Moka ran in the room. She got in front of Kurumu and pushed her so hard she went out the window.

"Vampire strength, that must come in handy," Yugi commented before he was pulled into a hug by Moka and then he proceeded to turn purple from lack of air. She finally let go of Yugi and he was able to catch his breath. "Look, I'm sorry Moka about what happened earlier." Moka was about to say something when out of nowhere, a tail wrapped around Moka's waist and pulled her out the window. Yugi ran up and grabbed her leg, but he was pulled out the window as well. He saw Kurumu, who was struggling to fly now because of all the weight that she was now carrying, flying them out towards the forest.

"Yugi, she's losing her grip on me!" he heard Moka shout. Moka began to feel Kurumu's tail slip off of her as she and Yugi began to fall.

"Crap," Yugi muttered as he pulled out his card deck and found the card he was looking for. "I summon you, come to my aid 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'" With a flash of light, they both fell on something hard. They both got up and saw they were soaring in the air. Moka looked down and saw that they were sitting on something blue and scaly. Back with Kurumu, who was still in the air, she saw that Yugi and Moka had landed on the back of a metallic blue dragon. She saw its creepy blue eyes that sent shivers up her spine and its mouth which had opened up and shown the spiked teeth that looked as though they could bit through flesh easily. Its claws dangled in the air and its wings flapped in the wind. She then heard it roar. It was a scary sight to behold for the young succubus.

Back with Yugi and Moka, they had both gotten up and stood on the Blue Eyes's back. Yugi walked up and rubbed the Blue Eyes's head, thanking him for coming to their aid. Yugi walked back to Moka and without warning, he pulled off her Rosario. He then himself transformed. Now, standing there on top of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was Yami Yugi and Inner Moka staring off into the distance where Kurumu was. Yami Yugi was the first to break the silence. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Akyashi, I hope you had a pleasant nap." She then looked at him.

"Well, I was nice until it was interrupted by a crying outer Moka about something a certain boy had said to her."

"Don't look at me like that. You know just as well as I what a succubus can do. Besides, give Yugi some credit, he was able to fight off the spell which most people can't do."

"_I'm can hear you!"_ shouted a ghostly like Yugi who stood next to Yami Yugi and then faded away.

"So shall we get this over with or would you like to continue chatting with me about my nap?" Moka asked Yami Yugi sarcastically.

"Well, I would prefer to hear more about your dream, but if you insist." He then went up to the front of dragon and began relaying his commands. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack that succubus!" The dragon then began fly toward Kurumu who had frozen in fear at the thought that the dragon was coming near her. The dragon began by trying to swap the fear stricken succubus with one of its claws. She snapped out of it and quickly dodged then tried to counter by striking the dragon with her claws. She scratched at the dragon, but it didn't leave a mark at all. From behind, the dragon swats Kurumu away with its tail and then opened it mouth to charge for its 'White Lightning' attack. She saw this and immediately prepared to dodge the attack. Blue Eyes finished charging his attack and fired a stream of light blue energy at Kurumu who had tried to dodge the attack; however it hit her and sent her spiraling downward.

"Finally, my turn," Moka muttered under her breath. She ran to the other side of the dragon and jumped off its back. She placed her arms and legs tightly together and sped towards the falling Kurumu like a speeding bullet. She was now close to Kurumu and had positioned herself to one side of Kurumu. "How dare you try and steal from me! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" With that, Moka kicked Kurumu and sent her flying towards a tree. Moka was then immediately caught by the Blue Eyes on its back and followed Kurumu. Kurumu flew through a few trees until finally, she hit the ground. Yami Yugi and Moka flew over to where Kurumu hit the ground and Yami Yugi had Blue Eyes land. Moka jumped of the dragons back and walked toward Kurumu. She lifted her up by the neck with one hand and began pulling on her tail with another. "So, you think you can steal from me, succubus? Not only that, but you assault my other self and her friend as well!" She than began to swing Kurumu around by her tail and threw her towards another tree. She slammed up against the tree and cried out in pain. The shaking succubus slowly got to her feet.

"I can't lose to you," she stated. "Even if you are a vampire Moka, I won't lose to you. I can't afford too. My race is dying a dying breed and I need to find the perfect mate, my destined one. I know he's somewhere in this school and your standing in my way of finding him!" She tried to move again but couldn't and fell down on her knees. Moka began walking towards her but was stopped as a blue beam of energy passed in front of her. She turned to see Yugi, who was standing on the back of Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Moka stop," he began as he slid of the back of the dragon. She stared at him and continued to move forward again. She was blocked by another beam coming from the Blue Eyes.

"Why are you stopping me?" Moka asked. "She tried to attack us and yet you are protecting her! I'm starting to question your ideals Yugi."

"Moka, question me and my morals all you want, but taking the life of another under these circumstances is unacceptable. Yami would say the same thing and I don't think you would question him, would you?" Moka frowned; never before had someone talked to her defiantly. "Besides," he continued, "I'm sure she had a she never meant to hurt us anyway, right Kurumu?" She only nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine Yugi, I'll leave her be. You're lucky, if it wasn't for the fact you let me have your blood and that my other side like having you around, you would be dead right now for speaking to me in such a manor." She went over to Yugi and grabbed the Rosario, which Yugi had pulled out of his pocket. She frowned again and then placed the Rosario back on the chain. She went back to her sealed state and fell on top of Yugi. Yugi smirked.

"That Moka and I think you have a crush on the Pharaoh," he mumbled to himself as Moka awoke and got up. They looked to where Kurumu laid and saw that she had passed out. They took her to the infirmary. After that, they left to go back to the dorms.

(With Moka and Yugi)

"Moka, I'm really sorry," Yugi apologized for the hundredth time since they had left Kurumu in the infirmary. "I shouldn't have said that and I'm really sorry."

"Yugi, for the hundredth time, I accept your apology," said Moka trying to reassure her friend of the fact that all is forgiven. She honestly was just happy to have her friend back. "Besides, if you think you really need to make it up to me, you could let me have some of your blood." She smiled. Yugi sweet dropped.

"Well Moka, look at the time, better hit the books. See you later." With that, he began to run away towards the dorm.

"Yugi, wait, get back here!" She then ran after her friend, laughing as she chased him.

(Next Day, Lunch Time)

"Thank you for the snack Yugi!" Moka exclaimed. She had just drunk Yugi's blood and it had tasted as good as ever. He and Moka then began to walk towards the tree they usually sit near until they heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Yugi," they heard a voice from behind call. The turned around and saw Kurumu running towards them with a box in her hands. Yugi stopped and waited for Kurumu. "Finally, I found you." She handed Yugi the box. "I made you some cookies as an apology. I hope you like them." He opened the box and picked one out of the box. Moka then grabbed the cookie out of his hands and then began to sniff it for poisons, potions, anything that may cause Yugi harm. Kurumu then slapped Moka across the back of the head making her drop the cookie. "Those are for Yugi, not you." He picked up another one and ate it. He smiled.

"Thank you Kurumu, these are great," he said as he shoved another in his mouth. Kurumu squealed with glee while Moka just frowned.

"Thank you for saying so. After all, I do have to make sure my destined one is happy!" Upon hearing this, Yugi then began to chock on the cookie he had just swallowed. Moka rushed over and preformed the Heimlich maneuver on Yugi. He spit out what was left of the cookie and then looked at Kurumu.

"Excuse me Kurumu, but did I just here you call me your 'destined one'?"

"Yes you did Yugi; you are my mate of fate! I decided that after you stood up to Moka for me, even after everything I did, that you were my chosen one. The one I will spend the rest of my life with and will do anything for." She then glared at Moka, who was fuming with anger. They both grabbed Yugi at the same time and began tugging on him. He felt like his arms were going to stretch. Yami then appeared in front of Yugi.

"_Yami, take over and help me please!"_ screamed Yugi telepathically to Yami.

"_Sorry Yugi,"_ Yami began, _"I can handle people things like shadow games and duels. However, when it comes to these situations, I just stay out of them. To tell you the truth, I don't understand women nor do I want to feel their wrath."_ He then began to chuckle.

"_Yeah, I'll tell that next time to the silver haired Moka, who I think has a crush on you, and we'll see how she feels."_ At this, Yami stopped chuckling and glared at Yugi. _"Face it Yami, we all have girl problems and I have a feeling mine might get a little worse from here on out."_ He sighed as he continued to lose feeling in his arms. "Look girls, I'm all for a game of 'Tug of War', but not with me as the rope!" he shouted trying to escape their grasp.


End file.
